3.0.0 Update
This is a page about the Respawnables 3.0.0 Update. It was released on iOS and Android on the 29th of May, 2015. New Items and Notable Changes *Hunter Rifle - Before the Easter Holiday Update (2015) , the reload would be the Hunter Rifle going down than up, but after the Easter Holiday Update it turned sideways. Now they changed the Hunter Rifle's Reload to how it was before the Easter Holiday update. However, to other players, your reloading action would be the same as before this update. *Spotter - Before this update, when the spotter was equipped, it would freeze for about 0.2 seconds before the start of the equip animation and the equip. Now, if you are standing still, the process runs smoothly. *Invitations - Before this update, there was a bug that didn't allow players to send out Squad Invites. Now that Digital Legends has it fixed, you can invite your friends to play with you again. *Hulk Equipment - This costs . It comes with the Battle Hulk armor and the Battle Ram. *Battle Ram - This gun is part of the Hulk Equipment bundle, but it can also be bought separately. It has 4 bars of damage and range and 3 bars of accuracy and agility. It costs . *Battle Hulk - One of the toughest looking armors in the game. It gives you 17% agility, 15% health and 7% accuracy. It can be purchased with the Battle Ram in Hulk Equipment , but can also be bought separately for . *Scoped Assault Rifle - Received a fire rate buff and is now a good weapon *Airsoft SMG - From being a prize in the Earth Day event, it is now an official weapon and can be purchased for . This is a permanent addition to the game. *Switching Skins - The skin of the button you use to change the skin of an item has been slightly modified. It is now much smaller, more compact and overall, looks much better than the previous one in the opinions of many players. *Scrolling in the Shop - The store now stops at an item when you scroll down. Earlier, it would scroll endlessly until the end of the category, but after the 3.0 update, it now stops 1.3 seconds after scrolling. This makes changing weapons during a game much easier and faster. *Floating Medals - If someone dies in the air, the medal will float at the position the player died. Removed Items (from shop) *Speedrun - Can no longer be bought separately as each of the gear was removed. Only with the bundle. **Dual Machine Guns - This weapon has been removed. **Death Company - This body has been removed. **Ninja Master - This head has been removed. **Black Suit Pants - The pants has been removed. *Juggernaut bundle - Can no longer be bought separately as each of the gear was removed from the shop. This bundle, however is still available. **Missile Launcher - This weapon has been removed. **Ballistic Face Mask - This head has been removed. **Heavy Armor - This body has been removed. **Heavy Armor Pants - This leg has been removed. Category:Updates Category:2015 Updates